


Ending it All (Podfic)

by TheIkranRider



Series: F-Zero Fanfics [12]
Category: F-Zero (Video Games), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Continuation, F/M, Novel, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Reading Aloud, Series Finale, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: Here's the podfic for my F-Zero epic, Ending it All.
Relationships: Haruka Misaki | Luna Ryder/Ryu Suzaku | Rick Wheeler, Kate Alen/Mr. EAD, Leon/Lucy Liberty, Ryu Suzaku | Rick Wheeler/Original Female Character(s)
Series: F-Zero Fanfics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867759





	1. Lap 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome to my first video of my F-Zero epic, Ending it All! This is based on the events from the series, including GP Legend, GX, and the original.
> 
> In this Lap, Tinsel searches for her friends in the Mobil Task Force who had mysteriously gone missing. What clues would she find? Was Dark Million involved in their disappearance?

Here's the link.


	2. Lap 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another episode. In this Lap, Tinsel participates in the Green Plant preliminaries. Will she be successful on defeating Octoman and Bio Rex?

Here's the link.


	3. Lap 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tinsel continues to look for the Task Force and winds up at the Sand Ocean race; she also discovered that Dr. Stewart's formula is said to reverse the effects of mind control. Will she survive and conquer the Sand Storm?

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvm6eZEs_n0&list=PLe5boIDTfvfGyaoIsl1MlVULJeQ7xfzuM&index=18).


	4. Lap 4

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p6HJyzKh6pw&list=PLe5boIDTfvfGyaoIsl1MlVULJeQ7xfzuM&index=19).


	5. Lap 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tinsel meets Roger and Draq and they made a salvage mission to retrieve their machines from Samurai Goroh and his family. 5a - Will the Mighty Hurricane and Typhoon return in one piece?
> 
> NOTE: Sorry for the cutout; this was divided in 2 since OBS wasn't responding well. Also...there could be some lag. So feel free to follow this here.
> 
> 5b -Again, sorry for the cutout and lag here; like I said, you can follow along in the written formats.
> 
> So, will Tinsel and her friends be successful on retrieving the stolen machines?

Here are the links; I mean are because OBS crashed on me!:

[Lap 5a](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QluGOzyGxdY&list=PLe5boIDTfvfGyaoIsl1MlVULJeQ7xfzuM&index=20)

[Lap 5b](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EPpKNW2wQhg&list=PLe5boIDTfvfGyaoIsl1MlVULJeQ7xfzuM&index=21)


	6. Lap 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tinsel competes against one of Dark Million's most nefarious cohorts, Miss Killer and races at Fire Field alone. Can she win this?
> 
> Apologies if there's any lag; lousy OBS.

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJ0caRZ5rnM&list=PLe5boIDTfvfGyaoIsl1MlVULJeQ7xfzuM&index=22).


	7. Lap 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tinsel finds a signal emanating from the Dragon Bird at Planet Alcatran, but it was an ambush made by Dark Million. Will she an Leon survive and save Rick from evil's thrall?

Here's the[ link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0lr7HZ_Ga3w&list=PLe5boIDTfvfGyaoIsl1MlVULJeQ7xfzuM&index=23).


	8. Lap 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tinsel finally reunited with Rick, and they pursue Jack at the Aeropolis race with Leon.

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=veJHScM05oE&list=PLe5boIDTfvfGyaoIsl1MlVULJeQ7xfzuM&index=24).


	9. Lap 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Jack and Lucy reunited, Rick, Tinsel, Leon, Jack, and Beastman try to win over Dr. Clash's thrall; something went awry and Port Town's under attack by Dark Million. This could result in an inevitable tragedy...

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0xnnLBDJk6Y&list=PLe5boIDTfvfGyaoIsl1MlVULJeQ7xfzuM&index=25).


	10. Lap 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes prepare for the Cosmo Terminal quarterfinals; they also have a week to mourn for the loss of Dr. Clash. Meanwhile, Falcon teaches Rick on his secret technique, the Booster Fire!

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xawjQ11nQYk&list=PLe5boIDTfvfGyaoIsl1MlVULJeQ7xfzuM&index=26).


	11. Lap 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are 2 gaidens/side stories here. One centers on Beastman catching Bio Rex, while the other focuses on Leon's relationship with Lucy. Meanwhile, Rick practices with Capt. Falcon in his Port Town course.

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=61FsUdss__c&list=PLe5boIDTfvfGyaoIsl1MlVULJeQ7xfzuM&index=27).


	12. Lap 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cosmo Terminal quarterfinals are here! Rick, Falcon, and Beastman team up with Kate and the Mighty Gazelle to defeat Dark Million and advance to the semifinals. Would the Booster Fire pay off?

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GjNzc2JBBdk&list=PLe5boIDTfvfGyaoIsl1MlVULJeQ7xfzuM&index=28).


	13. Lap 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes advance to the Death Wind semifinals. Rick teaches Tinsel how to use the Booster Fire while also recruits help from Goroh; would it be enough to seize victory?

Link is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JLJ11sO3Ik4&list=PLe5boIDTfvfGyaoIsl1MlVULJeQ7xfzuM&index=29).


	14. Lap 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes prepare for the Championship, but Tinsel, Gomar and Shioh have an extra score they need to settle in Port Town.

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c2ryzx4mXRo&list=PLe5boIDTfvfGyaoIsl1MlVULJeQ7xfzuM&index=30).


	15. Lap 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Championship takes place in Lightning! Rick, Tinsel, Falcon and the Huckminers battle out Dark Million. Who will claim this year's Grand Prix title of Champion!?

Link is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5V78C80JrM&list=PLe5boIDTfvfGyaoIsl1MlVULJeQ7xfzuM&index=31).


	16. Lap 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick finds a lot of dark secrets inside Haruka's lost diary. Meanwhile, Falcon reveals a plot twist as well...

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLMFgVnEKj8&list=PLe5boIDTfvfGyaoIsl1MlVULJeQ7xfzuM&index=32).


	17. Lap 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes prepare to head to Dark Star, although one of their colleagues puts our plans to a screeching halt.

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5XQ-LNt6OXM&list=PLe5boIDTfvfGyaoIsl1MlVULJeQ7xfzuM&index=33).


	18. Lap 18; Destination: Dark Star, Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes infiltrate Dark Million's enemy base in hopes to save Tinsel and the universe. Will they be too late?

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=INITqnVJOV8&list=PLe5boIDTfvfGyaoIsl1MlVULJeQ7xfzuM&index=34).


	19. Lap 19; Destination: Dark Star (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick makes his way thru Dark Star to save Tinsel, and also finds a legend that was kept since time immemorial.

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oljkwlSE_FI&list=PLe5boIDTfvfGyaoIsl1MlVULJeQ7xfzuM&index=35).


	20. Final Lap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Facon finally take on the fight to Deathborn in this epic finale!
> 
> Forgive me if the footage is choppy, so here's a better view of it.

Here's the link for the [finale](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZmEW5Invb-o&list=PLe5boIDTfvfGyaoIsl1MlVULJeQ7xfzuM&index=36)!

Here's better footage for the [plot twist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q1h7blXdbRE).


End file.
